Various vehicles include carpeted interior spaces and trunks. For example, the floor of an interior cabin of an automobile may be carpeted. Often, mats are positioned over portions of the carpet to protect the carpet from moisture, dirt and debris that may be introduced into the vehicle through a driver's or passenger's shoes. In order to ensure that the mats do not shift, the mats may be secured to the carpet through mat fasteners.
Typically, a carpet grommet is fixed to a floor structure, panel or frame of a vehicle. A portion of the carpet is sandwiched between a base and cap of a carpet grommet. A portion of the mat is sandwiched between a base and a cap of a mat grommet. The mat grommet is then connected to the carpet grommet to securely fix the mat with respect to the carpet.
In general, the carpet grommet serves as a locator for the mat grommet. The mat is secured to the carpet through the mat and carpet grommets. Typically, the mat grommet is removably connected to the carpet grommet. That is, a user is able to selectively connect and disconnect the mat grommet with respect to the carpet grommet. Vehicle manufacturers often specify a desired amount of connection and disconnection force for the mat and carpet grommets. The mat and carpet grommets are configured to remain connected to secure the mat to the carpet, while at the same time allowing a user to easily disconnect the mat grommet from the carpet grommet.
FIG. 1 illustrates a cross-sectional view of a conventional mat fastener 10 in a connected state, while FIG. 2 illustrates a cross-sectional view of the conventional mat fastener 10 in a disconnected state. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the mat fastener 10 includes a carpet grommet 12 and a mat grommet 14. The carpet grommet 12 includes a planar base 16 having a central post 18 extending upwardly from a central portion of the base 16. The central post 18 mates with a cap 20. The cap 20 includes a flap 22 having a central column 24 that mates with the central post 18 through a series of half moon ribs or threads 25 formed on an outer surface of the post 18 that mate with reciprocal half moon ribs or threads 26 formed on an inner surface of the column 24. A mating pin 28 extends upwardly from the column 24.
The mat grommet 14 includes a connecting base 30 having a central opening that is configured to receive and snapably retain the pin 28 of the carpet grommet 12. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, an angled ledge 32 of the connecting base 30 snapably engages a lower ledge 34 formed on an outer surface of the pin 28. A cap 36 is secured over the connecting base 30 through a ribbed interface.
FIG. 3 illustrates a cross-sectional view of the conventional mat fastener 10 securing a mat 38 to carpet 40. As shown in FIG. 3, a hole is formed through the carpet 40 so that it can be positioned about the post 18 of the carpet grommet 12. The cap 20 is then connected to the post 18 so that the edges of the carpet 40 defining the hole are compressively sandwiched between the flap 22 and the planar base 16.
Similarly, a hole is formed in the mat 38 so that it may be positioned on the connecting base 30 about a central stud 42. The cap 36 is then connected to the connecting base 30 so that the edges of the mat 38 defining the hole are compressively sandwiched between an upper surface of the connecting base 30 and a lower surface of an overhanging portion 44 of the cap 36. The mat grommet 14 may then be snapably secured to the carpet grommet 12 to securely fasten the mat 38 with respect to the carpet 40.
The conventional mat fastener 10 does not, however, provide ideal connection and disconnection for particular applications. Certain users may find the amount of force needed to connect or disconnect the mat grommet 14 to and from the carpet grommet 12 too small or too large. Additionally, the half moon ribbed interface between the components of the carpet grommet may not be robust enough to withstand a disconnection force exerted between the mat grommet 14 and the carpet grommet 12. The half moon ribs do not provide a positive locking surface. As such, the separation force is relatively low. When a user attempts to disconnect the mat grommet 14 from the carpet grommet 12, the cap 20 of the carpet grommet 12 may be removed from the post 18 of the carpet grommet 12 due to the weak connection force.